halcyon
by ackerqueen
Summary: An EreMika drabble dump that has been taken out of my own head or is based on something I stumbled across { may include AruAnnie at times }
1. My Darkness Your Light

**Title**: My Darkness; Your Light

**Pairing**: Eren x Mikasa

**Summary**: Mikasa realises she is the absence of light and Eren sees that he is her light.

**Notes**: I noticed that, in the anime, Eren and Mikasa are pretty much opposites. Mikasa has dark hair and dark eyes. Eren has dark hair, too, but it is lighter than Mikasa's and bright eyes. Mikasa also represents the element Air. Air elements appear detached, aloof, cool and remote. and Eren represents the element Fire. Fire elements are insightful, enthusiastic, passionate, impulsive and faithful in their inner guidance. Fire and Air work together the same way Mikasa and Eren do. Fire helps Air find focus, adds optimism to plans. Fire gives Air a sense of mission and purpose. Air helps Fire take a more logical path to success and paints a bigger picture for Fire that is impulse driven.

* * *

Her eyes never leave his and suppose he realises now, that her eyes are like stormy rain clouds. Calm but waiting to burst at the seams and stream down with rain. They are the colour of water on cloudy days. They remind him of the air, so calm and cool but air moves the clouds, just as she moves gracefully with the wind, as if she is the wind. Her hair is a midnight black and he admits to himself that it looks like night when the stars aren't out. Her skin is pale and it reminds him of fresh snow, it is always cold.

She is his darkness.

His eyes never leaves hers and she reminds herself what she's always known. There is fire in his eyes and in his heart. His eyes are brighter than hers could ever hope to be, like emerald jewels shining in a cold and dark cavern. His hair is bright, too. Brown hair like the bark of wood that shows her easy to break but the fire she sees is not so easily put out. He is like a torch. He guides her through the maze of life, lighting the way for her. His skin is warm, almost too warm, insanely warm and he is the only one that can melt away the ice of her skin.

He is her light.

Sometimes, though, she struggles to catch up and her light fades. She's afraid that one day, he'll go somewhere she can't follow. What if she stops following him? Would he turn back to look at her, reach his hand out to her and tell her to come with him?

Or would he keep on going, thinking he's finally free and leave her in her own cold and bitter darkness, with no light to guide her?

Darkness, how can she survive without light?

Light, how could he think it possible to thrive in no darkness?

He will never leave his darkness, he will stop trying to push his darkness away out of fear. Out of fear of his darkness - that keeps him cool when things get too hot, that makes it easy for him to close his eyes at night, whose soothing voice, like air, is always a blessing to hear and it hurts when he keeps shoving his darkness away - dying, because of him.

She sees her light brightening up her dark soul once again and he outsretches his hand towards her.

With no hesitation, she clasps it in her own.


	2. Pretty Little Asian Girl

**Title**: _Pretty Little Asian Girl_

**Summary**: _Eren gets annoyed by what people are saying about Mikasa. Armin tries to calm him down. Mikasa tells him to ignore it. It doesn't end well._

**Notes**: _I have a headcanon on my Mikasa blog that, since she has a face like no other in the Shingeki no Kyojin universe, then she would be pretty much targeted. Of course, she threw them against the wall later on but she doesn't do that here, being a little too concerned with Eren's well-being xD_

* * *

Almond shaped stormy rain cloud eyes that matched perfectly with ebony hair. She was pretty, maybe too pretty to be real as no one could be that beautiful but somehow, Mikasa managed. Raven locks shaped the pallid skin of her face perfectly and the red scarf that Eren had given her around her neck brought out a sparkle in her eyes that only _she _could make charcoal coloured do.

He hears whispers about the 'pretty little Asian girl', as they so nicknamed her, all around town whenever he walks with her. Mikasa clasps her small hand around his and tells him to ignore it. He listens, but he complains. He sees her eyes fill with tears but for her own sake, he pretends not to notice it.

The next day, he hears them again and anger swells but Mikasa's soothing touch on his wrist keeps him at bay from giving into his anger. They meet Armin next to the river. Armin reads his stories as Mikasa engrossed herself in them, pleading him to read one after the other. Eren can tell that she's trying to preoccupy herself with something so she wouldn't hear them. Their derogatory nicknames such as 'little bed warmer' and from the religious groups of people that labelled her a 'harlot.' Eren wondered where they got all of this bullshit from.

Then it hit him. Even he had _never _seen a face like hers. Her almond shaped eyes like charcoal coloured clouds that only _she _could make look bright, the rich texture of her starless midnight black hair, her small nose, plump lips and porcelain skin. She was like a living China doll - a creepy concept to him, really - without her paint. She was so naturally beautiful that it was unnatural.

Eren felt something inside of him snap like a twig. A pair of water blue and onyx hues turned to stare at him in confusion as brilliant emerald eyes blazed with a blind rage. Armin was the first to pick up on it, being unusually perceptive for his age.

"E - Eren!" Armin called, not really wanting any trouble to disturb their peacefulness and he could see in Mikasa's eyes that she didn't want anything to happen, either. The blond placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder, trying to stop him, to calm him. Eren stopped for a moment, turning to look at his friend, his bright eyes ablaze with fury. A gentle voice, like a breeze, swam through the air and to his ears as he feels a cold hand grasp on to his warm one.

"Ignore them," Mikasa advises. Her voice is calm and cool but there is a slight crack there. Eren is not an idiot, he notices, but he is not particularly bright either. He wrenches himself from both their grasps and goes charging towards the people saying horrendous things about Mikasa.

_His _Mikasa.

Blind fury is blinding is better judgement as he begins attacking them.

* * *

In the end, it is Mikasa who has to save Eren. Eren's lip is bloody, his eye starting to form purple and Mikasa can see it pains him to move. Armin had decided that he would go home once they managed to pry Eren off of the elder male he was punching in a fit of rage once he managed to overpower him.

They walked in silence, one not daring to speak a word until Mikasa dared to break it.

"You should have just ignored it," she chides. Her voice is sharp but still as gentle as a cool breeze and she says it so coolly that Eren can't help but grumble in agitation.

"How could I?! I couldn't just _let _them _badmouth you _like that!" He cries before it falls silent again. Jade hues stare through as he catches water falling from her eyes. Thinking it was something he said, Eren opened hs mouth to ask if she was alright before he was interrupted with a:

"Thank you."

Eren stared as she lifted her gaze to his, and for once, her moonstone eyes were brighter than a star in the sky on a moonless night. He smiles at her, nods, fixes the scarf around her neck and takes her by the hand.

"Any time."

He's sure, even if it was only for a few seconds, he saw her smile, too.


	3. We Won

**Title**: _"We Won."_

**Pairing**: _Eren x Mikasa_

**Summary**: _The fight against the titans is over, but there are only two survivors. All they have is each other now._

**Notes**: _sCREAMS because I actually had no idea it was EreMika fluff week so this is just ? There is kissing but it's a little more angst than there is fluff... I'll write fluff for the next prompt tomorrow lmao. Enjoy!_

* * *

Charcoal hues opened, finding herself lying on the floor. There were bodies littered around her, like her own. Whether they were dead or not, she wouldn't know. Her hair, covered in dried blood and muck, cascaded in tugs and twists over her face. Brushing it away, Mikasa stood, looking around her. The last thing she remembered were titans, Eren's titan form and a sacrifice.

Bursting into a coughing fit, Mikasa soon found herself back on her knees. Her breath was heavy and her body sore. Dark eyes looked around. Why hadn't she been devoured yet? Who knew how long she had been out here? Yells came from another side of the grassy plains and his voice, it was familiar. Blinking, Mikasa looked down at her scarf around her neck. It was turned a little redder with all the blood stained on it but that wasn't her main concern right now.

"Eren! Armin!" she yelled, fighting against her bodies protests whilst pushing herself to her feet. Pushing ebony hair back, Mikasa fell on her knees a few times before forcing herself back up. Cherry lips expelled a sigh before panic started to rise inside her, her heart hammering against her rib cage and bile rising in her throat before her yells got louder.

"Mikasa! Armin!" she heard as a wave of relief washed over here, a relieved smile spread across her face as her pace picked up. Her legs protested beneath her but she ignored them. As the person who called her name came closer, her smiled spread wider to her eyes, glad he was safe.

"Eren..." she breathed, throwing her arms around him as they got closer. Eren saw a flash of red before raven locks brushed across his face and he immediately knew it was Mikasa. He wrapped his arms around her form, squeezing her tightly just to make sure she was real. Mikasa, having gotten the closure she needed, fell to the ground in her weakened state.

Concern took over his being as Eren kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with worry. Mikasa nodded, her breathing beginning to calm as she smiles, running a palm down her face before lacing alabaster fingers through her dark hair to push it away from her sweating face.

"I'm fine. Just tired."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before panic started to rise in Eren's being. Emerald hues glanced around, wondering why there hadn't been titans around for a long period of time. They were at their weakest and that's usually when they attack. There was also only just them there. There was no one except themselves. Everything was quiet, peaceful but the sight was horrible. There was blood, bodies and limbs lying all around them. Chocolate coloured crown looked around in search of _him_. Their friend. The blond friend with water blue eyes, a kind smile and a bright personality.

"Mikasa..." He began, wariness coating his voice. "Where's... Where's Armin?"

Charcoal eyes snapped open as a hand went to her head, suddenly remembering everything that had happened before she found herself knocked out, lying in long grass.

* * *

_"He can only save one of us, Mikasa!" Armin yelled, looking towards the large titan that was Eren. Ocean orbs were wide, a sweating milky palm holding on to that of her alabaster one. Sun kissed hair cascaded across Armin's face as he so desperately tried to save his childhood friend._

_"Armin, don't," Mikasa yelled, paling at what she soon realised of his plan. "He can get us both out of here, right?" _

_Even as she said it, she knew it wasn't true. He would fall into that titan's mouth despite her strength. The branch snapped that the hooks of his 3DMG were in snapped. A yelp escaped his lips as he tried to save the raven haired girl who had lost her gear. How? He had no idea but he knew it had to have something to do with the titans._

_"The velocity of our fall will be too fast for Eren to catch the both of us! One of us will fall right through his fingers! The speed of his hand may almost match but not enough to catch us both! Since you're going backwards, you'll be easier to catch! You may break something on impact, but it's better than death!" He screamed, waiting until Eren was close enough to them both._

_A smile, a genuine smile crossed Armin's features. He would never see the ocean, the lands of ice and the flaming water ever but that was okay. As long as it meant his friends would get to live._

_"Goodbye, Mikasa, Eren." He let go of Mikasa's hand. She shut her eyes tightly, wondering if this plan would fail and they would both fall prey to a titan. That was before, in a matter of seconds, feel herself fall into the palm of a titan. Charcoal eyes opened to find the green eyes of the one they had deemed the Rogue Titan._

_Eren._

_"Armin!" Mikasa yelled, forcing herself on to her stomach. He had been too fast and Eren too slow._

* * *

"M - Mikasa?" Eren's voice travelled, snapping her out of her reverie. Mikasa looked up, seeing his jade eyes filled with concern as his tanned hands gripped on to her shoulders as she came to the realisation.

"Eren, don't you think it's weird there hasn't been a titan around for a while?"

"Yeah," he said, worry lacing his voice, "but where's Armin?"

"Eren..."

"What?"

"It's just us," she replied. Her next words were true, but there was no joy to them as she expected there to be when she said those two words. "We won."

Eren's face paled, coming to the realisation of what she was talking about. There was no way. No way Armin was dead. He didn't want to believe it. Light hues widened, bile rising in his throat. He expected to be happy, to be overjoyed that they could now escape from this cage they called home.

There had been no one around for a while, no one. It had been just the two of them for a long time. Wind rustled in the trees as they sat there, looking at the landscape of bodies they would have to haul themselves.

* * *

A few days later and the news had been declared by the Garrison that humanity was free from the titans. Mikasa and Eren were left in grief and accepted people's thanks with mundane answers like; "It's okay." "We were doing our job." "We did what we had to."

A sigh passed Mikasa's lips as she stared at the forest green cloak with the emblem of the Wings of Freedom on the back that she had slung around her shoulders so many times. She never thought she would become so attached to a life she never wanted. Every time she looked at it, she wanted to cry remembering the times she had with her fellow trainees, her squad, her friends. Hesitantly, she folded it away with the rest of her uniform, never to be touched again.

"Woah..." Eren whispered upon setting his emerald gaze upon it. "Mikasa, hurry up! You _have _ to see this!"

Offering his hand, he pulled Mikasa up to view the vast water that they had only ever seen in Armin's books. An audible gasp passed her lips as a large breeze whipped through the air, blowing through her hair and scarf. Dark eyes widened as she stared at the view. Soon enough, they had both reached the land of sand. Both took off their shoes, the feeling of the sand soft beneath their feet before they abandoned their clothes - excluding underwear.

"Armin would have loved this," Mikasa mumbled but loud enough so Eren could hear it. He sighed, his eyes saddening for a moment.

"Yeah, he really would've..." His voice took on a tone of melancholy before he let go of Mikasa's hand, beginning to run forwards to the water. Mikasa soon caught on to what he was doing and began to run after him, managing to overtake him and dive into the water. Emerging, she spat out some that she had accidentally swallowed and genuinely smiled.

Eren caught her smile and felt himself smile, too. Her smile was a rare sight, but when she did smile, she was so beautiful. Moving closer to the Asian, he brought her into his arms. She didn't protest, given she was probably freezing and he was practically a human heater. Resting her wet head on his chest, Mikasa listened to the steady and reassuring sound of his heartbeat.

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was soothing and this time, there was nothing to disturb them. No titans, no Military Police, no crazy psychopath serial killers... No one. Eren rested his chin on the Asian girl's head, pecking it lightly. Moving her head to look at him, dark eyes stared into light ones as a silent communication between them occurred.

Soon, their lips met and they were lost in time. It was messy at first but it soon became slower, easier. After a few seconds, they both pulled away, two pairs of eyes looking across from them to see two geese flying above their heads.


	4. Smile

**Title**: _Smile_

**Pairing**: _Is supposed to Eren x Mikasa but uh, yeah._

**Summary**: _A wish to see him smile again is all she makes. A wish to see that little, dreaming boy she once knew buried deep inside of him. She knew he was there... Somewhere._

**Notes**: _It's also mini fic so yeah, really short._

* * *

She remembers watching him as he stood in his defiance, vowing to kill every single titan in existence. Vowing to avenge his mother and that is when his brows go into an omnipresent furrow that she wished never existed. She hated them, hated them, too for tearing her away from their peaceful life, even if she knew there was no way the walls could keep them forever. She hated them for making him into some rage killing machine where his lips never upturned again, where his eyebrows were still angrily furrowed over his eyes. She hated the look and all...

...All she wanted was to see him smile again. A wish to see him smile again is all she makes. A wish to see that little, dreaming boy she once knew deep inside of him. That little boy that used to drag her off to see the Survey Corps, that little boy who used to tell her about the outside world, that little boy who gave her the scarf. She knew he was there... Somewhere.

He had such a beautiful smile. A beautiful smile that reached his eyes and made them look brighter than before, a smile so bright that it warmed her heart whenever she looked at it. If only she could see it one more time, just one more time.

One more time just to see his features brighten up instead of staying the dark expression as it had been for years. The dark expression she hated so much, the dark expression she wished she could wipe off his face, the dark expression she wished had never become ever so present on his face.

_I just want to see you smile again._


	5. The Ackerman Family

**Title**: _The Ackerman Family_

**Prompt**: ___Ok imagine Levi is Mikasa's brother. So Eren has to ask him permission to date Mikasa. Levi being Levi gives him hell for this._

**Summary**: _This was the hardest part. After years of being around him, Eren had come to the conclusion that Levi Ackerman was an intimidating man._

**A/N**: _Have a prompt? Hit me up on tumblr at ackerqueen ouo_

* * *

It had been years since Eren Yeager had met Mikasa Ackerman. They had been together for longer than Eren could remember but it had taken him a long time to come to terms with the feelings that he had for her. Armin had declared that Mikasa had the patience of a soul awaiting reincarnation. Eren had been meaning to ask him what he meant but the realisation of an obstacle dawned upon the boy before he could even ask what he meant. Profanities had spilled from the boys mouth as chartreuse eyes widened, brunet cranium inclining to look at his friend's smug face. Of course, Armin had figured out what he had to do before he could even think about what he had planned to ask Mikasa.

How he felt for Mikasa? Easy. What he intended to do with Mikasa? Easy. What he intended to ask Mikasa? Easy. However, her older brother was another story. Another story altogether with his steel, navy blue eyes and his omnipresent furrow between his brows that made him look more than pissed off at everything everyone said and did.

This was the hardest part. After years of being around him, Eren had come to the conclusion that Levi Ackerman was an intimidating man.

* * *

His heart raced against his chest as he got closer and closer to the shorter male. Even if Levi was four inches shorter than him, Eren still felt intimidated by him. Height played no part in this as Levi's whole aura practically radiated danger. All he needed to do was walk into a room and suddenly, everyone hushed their conversations. The only people that weren't perturbed by Levi's behaviour were Zoe Hange, Erwin Smith and, obviously, Mikasa - his sister.

A lump formed in the boy's throat as the shorter turned around, bored eyes looking into the nervous ones of Eren Yeager. Levi blinked, his eyes apathetic and uncaring as he waited for Yeager to either; say what was on his mind or get the hell out of his way.

Eren cleared his throat, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he gathered up all his courage and shoved down all his pride if he was ever going to form a coherent sentence around Levi Ackerman. Now, Eren Yeager was never scared of Levi, he was never nervous around Levi but he had left his mark on Eren and the question that Eren was about to ask him was far from trivial; at least, in Levi's case.

"What is it, Yeager?" asked the male, clearly impatient and bored already. This was it, there was no going back and Eren Yeager was anything but a coward.

"I just wanted to ask," _steady breaths, Eren. He's only her brother, not some monster that wants you to devour you in your sleep_, "if I could... if it was okay with you that I... asked your sister out on a date?"

There. He had said it, it was out and viridian stared into navy for what seemed like hours. With a simple shrug, Levi walked off. Eren blinked, a smile forming on his face.

That had gone better than anticipated.

* * *

Eren's triumph was ephemeral as Levi was around every corner wherever he went with Mikasa, firing insults at him. Everywhere he and Mikasa went, Levi followed. A coffee shop, a bakery, even school. It was a hellish nightmare for Eren and, suddenly, Levi became more of a nuisance for Eren than he did intimidate him. Oh, how annoying he was. Eren had never wished for anyone to disappear more in his life than he did Levi.

Currently, Mikasa was leaning into him, his arms wrapped around her form as ebony sprawled over his collar bone. She looked engrossed in the movie they were watching that Eren had been, too until a nail stuck itself through a girl's heel. He had never really been a fan of the Final Destination movies, anyway. Reluctantly untangling himself from the girl, Eren stretched his legs and picked up the popcorn bowl.

"I'll be back in a minute," he declared, his voice strained as he continued stretching.

Opening the door to the kitchen, Eren stepped inside, not noticing the man standing behind the doorway until he spoke.

"Stealing my sister and stealing my food. Having fun, homewrecker?" Levi's deep, annoying voice asked.

Eren didn't even bother gracing him with a response, only filling the bowl with popcorn as his eyes slid shut, trying to pretend that Levi wasn't there. Cursing to himself, it took all his self control not to punch Levi straight in his dumb face. Once he had finished, he didn't even spare Levi a glance as he quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Re-entering his girlfriend's bedroom, he slammed the door shut, fixing Mikasa with an irritated look. Ebony crown tilted in confusion, brows furrowing over shadowed optics. Eren made his source of annoyance known, louder than he expected but did he care? No.

"Your brother is annoying as shit."


	6. Connected

**Title**: _Connected_

**Summary**: _He finds that he wants to know her, to explore every inch her_.

**A/N**: _It was past four in the morning and I blame it on piano instrumentals... (not it being past four in the morning, the fic). Also, I imagine it being really emotional for them so I tried to make it as emotional and connecting for them as possible and yoooo, I tried cause this is also the first smut I've ever written and um, yeah... Sexual nature and stuff, but I'm positive you already knew that. Also, if you want to shoot me a prompt or anything, my tumblr is _ackerqueen uvu

* * *

A strong arm wrapped around her form, clinging tightly on to the bare skin that was exposed to him as calloused fingertips discarded the scarf around her neck, moving to slowly unbutton her shirt, lips pressed against hers. Porcelain arms laced around his neck, ebony hair brushed against his skin as her arms move and her fingers are over his exposed skin. It doesn't take long for him to discard the shirt covering perfectly tanned skin, for him to pull her back to him and place his lips on hers again. Their bodies are melded and Eren can't exactly fathom how they went from talking to ending up on the floor, a tangle of limbs and kisses; all he knows is that he enjoys it, that he can focus his mind on something else right now. He finds that he wants to know her, to explore every inch of her until she is imprinted in his memory like a stamp.

Her back eases into the sheets of the bed, still melded with the warm body of her lover and his lips. He pulls back for a brief moment and Mikasa can see the apprehension in his eyes when he asks her if this is what she wants, truly wants. A nod of her head and he pulls her up to eye level, their previous position is reclaimed except for where his lips leave her lips to trail along her jaw line, her neck; teeth biting ever so gently at her pulse point where his lips linger seconds longer than the other places before he keeps descending; her collar bone, the valley of her breasts before she realises that she's cushioned on to the mattress again, his hands lingering, like snow before it lands on the ground, at her hips before they pull down the ankle - length skirt so that it pools at the foot of the bed; the same motion is done with the underwear that hides her most delicate area.

His head dips low, kissing the inner part of her thigh; lips skimming over the delicate skin before they arrive at her folds of her warmth, tongue slipping out to dance between them, slowly, affectionately. Eren can feel slender digits curl into his hair, urging him to continue. The soft moans that he elicits from her lips is motivation enough. The oral appendage moves faster, almost non-existent nails smoothing over his scalp. His head moves away from her, unbuttoning and discarding the last two pieces of clothing that covered his hardness. Positioning himself between her thighs, he penetrates slowly; the feel of her around him overwhelming, everything else fading into the darkness where he could focus on the love he had for her. He laces his fingers together in the one hand that is lying by her hair.

The intensity of the moment sent Mikasa's body aflame, the love she had for him coursing through her entire being. Being connected with him; body and soul was all she could find to focus on right now. Everything else was held in disregard in this moment where they filled each other, the love they had for one another present in every move they made. The way he thrust into her being, every roll of their hips, the way he combines their bodies and lips together as if they fit together as shards of broken glass and the way he whispers her name; it seems as if it's almost second nature and Mikasa couldn't ask for more, she wouldn't ask for more. He's everything she's ever wanted and she knows that she is the same for him.

In a series of moans, kisses and both of their names laced together like threads waiting to be stitched; their love builds, builds and builds between them until Eren can't hold back any longer, letting himself find release, resting his head at her shoulder as he tries to steady his heavy breath. Their bodies are a mix of stickiness and sweat but Eren finds that he couldn't care less as he pulls out of her before he moves his fingers down to the area he had been positioned in moments ago, nudging one into her he moves in and out of her warmth, capturing her moans with his lips until he feels a stickiness on his finger. Rolling off of the girl beneath him, he reaches for a tissue on the side to wipe his finger before pulling her to him.

The heat he radiated was something Mikasa found comfort in, relished in. He set her cold body alight, warming her from head to toe as he pulled her close to him, ebony crown resting at his chest as they whisper that they love each other even though they both know already; but it's always nice, always comforting to hear them say it as it could be the last thing that they every say to each other. Calloused fingertips smooth down her hair, his other hand wrapped protectively over her form as her own pallid ones rest on his back.

They lay like that until they both fall asleep, bodies blended together like they were each other's missing puzzle piece; and they fit perfectly.


	7. Lemon Iced Tea

**Title**: _l__emon iced tea_

**Summary**: _Summer's always been her favourite time of year_.

**Prompt**: _eremika, road trip lovin'. please no angst or drama or anything, just summer heat and fluff! also, if one-sided! jeankasa would be cool_

**A/N**: _Summer things are hard. AU where nothing hurts and everyone is happy ( except, maybe Jean ), Mikasa has long hair and loves iced tea. I think I implied Eren was taller than Mikasa near the end but I love taller!Eren ok *shakes fist*. Also, if one-sided Jeankasa annoys you, I wouldn't read this. It's very subtle, but still._

* * *

A breeze rolled in through the car windows, flying through dark hair that had been twisted messily into a sorry excuse for a bun. The sun's warmth beat down on pallid skin, heating her skin enough to break a sweat which required her to discard the cardigan that had been wrapped around her form to hide her arms. Lids closed over dark eyes, relishing in the summer heat that soaked her form. She would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for them to halting to a stop which made her eyes widen as she fell forwards, outstretching her hands to stop herself from falling. Sasha's parking had never been smooth, which was amplified by Jean's incessant cursing.

Charcoal hues glanced outside, looking out to what was most likely a 'pit stop'. Her hunch was only confirmed as to when Armin practically bolted out of the car and started sprinting to the male's toilets. Lids blinked over dark eyes, watching him as blond hair flies behind him. A shake of her head and she feels a tug on her hand. Looking down, a calloused, bronze hand was over hers and pallid fingers automatically laced her fingers with the ones that belonged to the other hand before a pair of obsidian orbs glanced into the chartreuse hues that were staring at her, waiting for her to walk beside him.

Knowing their friends, they would more than likely spend a long time at a place that was meant to be a pit stop that it would feel more like a second home. Or a twentieth, considering how much time they've spent at pit stops in the past. The brunet can feel a hazel glare on the back of his head, but he chooses to ignore it; paying Jean any heed would result in drama and all he wants is to spend time with his girlfriend and enjoy it. She's close to him and he's close to her; that's all that matters right now, the time they can spend close to each other and enjoy the summer heat beating down on their skin, warming their bodies and cleansing away the cold of winter.

He leads her into a shop, the air conditioner cooling down their skin and blowing a gentle breeze on them; enough to cool them down so they're bodies aren't overrun by the heat. The temperature isn't too warm, isn't too cold and enough for them to enjoy the weather, their time together and each other where they're not covered head to toe in snow, drenched by rain - resulting in sickness but instead; soaking up what summer has to offer to the both of them. Eren shakes his head as he knows exactly where they'll end up, a lemon iced tea in her hand and a can of cola - which was for him - in her other one. He takes them both from her hands, paying for them with the money he finds in his back pocket after a few minutes.

Uncapping the bottle, Mikasa lets the cool liquid of the iced tea slip down her throat and refresh her dry throat. The tea tastes sweet, cold and refreshing all at the one time and she's happy she gets to enjoy the cool beverage in her hand, the sun on her skin and the breeze that blows through the air with the tanned boy next to her; a peacefulness between them that almost seemed impossible with the chaos in their lives with school, work, drama with school, drama with work… Drama. This time; drama with nothing, only enjoying each others company and ignoring the never-ending glares that Jean sends their way, his jealousy radiating as fiery as the sun but their love is an ozone layer that protects them and they deal with nothing that will heat them up enough to explode.

He leans down to kiss her - and Jean's glare intensifies. She tastes like the sweet tea that still lingered on her lips, still held in her hand and he savours the taste of her lips encased in his. They're soft, warm and he knows that he loves her when he engages in such an intimate action.

His lips taste sugary, sweet and there isn't a taste that Mikasa had ever found so intoxicating. They both pull away, hands laced together yet again and there is nothing in this moment that she would find more enjoyable than being with him under the summer heat of the sun and the cold drink in her hand. In a life that she had been exposed to reality and discontent, she feels content for once in a long while.

Summer's always been her favourite time of year.


	8. The Promise

**Title**: _The Promise_

**Summary**: _He made a promise to her and he would keep it._

**A/N**: _I don't know. I was bored and wanted to write so have this. Ugh, I need to get back into the writing swing of things again. If you have a prompt, just send me one on my tumblr_; ackerqueen. _AUs, one-sided relationships inside the main pairing; all accepted._

* * *

His breathing was heavy, laboured as he ran past a blur of people. He had heard about her condition from Armin. The tone in his voice was tearful as he told him about how her body had been bruised, the bandages around her he saw, how the blood stained her porcelain skin and the white bandages that caught it, stopped the wounds from bleeding out. Having heard enough, he started to run and run and run until he reached the cart where the wounded were. He was relieved to see that she wasn't filed with the dead...yet.

The shifter boy stopped for a moment, catching his breath before his feet half reluctantly led him to the cart next to the girl. Sweaty palms were placed on the wooden transporter, chartreuse eyes peering at the sleeping face that was Mikasa. Her scarf was redder than usual; healing scratches that had been covered with tiny patches on her forehead and chin, gauzes around her forearm and leg. At least, they weren't casts. Eren felt as if a million tiny knives were stabbing him right in the chest, seeing her like _this_. She didn't look as if she were suffering, her exotic features so peaceful, but anyone could see that going through that would be painful.

The boy climbed into the cart beside her, regardless of whether he was given permission or not. A hand pushed locks of ebony hair from her face, studying the wound on her forehead. He ran his fingers over it, ghosting along her pale face to cup her cheek and run his thumb over the scar that had been imprinted there for what felt like years ago. A man, appearing out of nowhere, approached the two teenagers in the cart. His eyes pierced into Eren's, but the brunet found he could care less about whether or not he was allowed to be beside her.

"Yeager, I presume?" The man asked. His voice was deep and throaty, almost monotonous. Eren nodded, brightened eyes tearing away from the stranger's face and back to the peaceful one of the wounded girl in front of him.

The man could see that his face was in nothing but concern for the girl, deciding to say nothing about it. Instead, he walked around the cart and began to climb on to his horse. Turning back, he looked to the two teenage soldiers to see that neither of them had moved. Not that he expected the raven to move, but the shifter boy seemed adamant to stay by her side. He would have to be an idiot not to notice the bond they had there; something deeper than friends.

Tanned hands found hers, grasping on to it and giving it a gentle squeeze to let her know that he was here for her. His eyes stayed trained on her face before he felt a sudden drop in his stomach. Dropping his head against her chest, he could hear the steady_ thump, thump _of her heart. Relief spread through him like a tidal wave, knowing she was still fighting. He kept his head there until they arrived back at their headquarters; the beat of her heart more reassuring than anything right now.

* * *

Bleary, charcoal eyes awakened, blinking up at the ceiling above them. There was a light pouring into the room and it made Mikasa's eyes hurt, especially since the whole room was painted an ivory white which then made the sun's rays brighten it even more to make it a pain to look at. Finding it a pain to move as she sat up, Mikasa brought an arm to her eyes just to find a fresh gauze on her arm. She must have been injured and forgotten everything about it. Her head did pound a little, perhaps she had hit it. Ebony crown turned to look at her side, finding; a glass of untouched water, a tray with bread and soup along with the head of a familiar, sleeping brunet.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her head. A pale, sweaty appendage smacked against her forehead as dark eyes scrunched shut. A pained noise passed her lips, which was enough to wake the sleeping boy next to her. Jolting up, he pushed fallen hair out of his eyes and looked to the pained raven in front of him.

"Woah, take it easy," were the first words he had spoken to her ever since they parted and he had found her in the condition she was in. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently pushed her back into the pillows before reaching for the glass of water on the bedside next to him, handing her the cool beverage. Slender digits curled around it, her fingers brushing against his.

The coolness of the water eased her dry throat and her sore head. Slumping back into the pillows, fingers ghosted across her clavicle to find a certain piece of fabric missing. Black eyes glanced around, wondering where it was.

"My scarf..."

Viridian hues stayed trained on her, studying her condition once again. Silently, the shifter boy picked up the fabric that was lying on his lap. Without saying anything, he sat on the edge of the bed, dropping the fabric around her neck. All of a sudden, she was thrown back to the time of when she was a little girl. Shadowed eyes widened, blinking at him. He only smiled at her, _actually _wrapping the scarf right for once.

"I promised, didn't I?"


	9. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Title**: _Wrong Place, Wrong Time_

**Summary**: _It was not a good day for Jean Kirstein_

**A/N**: _lol... and if you have a prompt send me one on my tumblr_, ackerqueen.

* * *

He had wondered where they were for the whole time of dinner, so agreeing to being sent to look for them by Captain Levi didn't require any pushing. He wasn't worried over Yeager, far from it but Mikasa. Usually, she never skipped a meal and was always pestering Eren about eating enough food to maintain his energy. The only thing that made Jean a little more comfortable about seeing them together now is that Eren didn't act like a brat whenever Mikasa was being protective over him. The almost blond stomped towards the training grounds after having searched everywhere for them; the living space, the kitchen, the bathroom, even closets and their bedrooms.

Dinner had been an unpleasant experience for him. Sasha had shovelled both of Eren and Mikasa's portions of food into their mouth so it wouldn't go to waste, she had commented that it was ice cold and then proceeded to complain that she had a sore stomach. Jean was still horrified over the fact that she had practically wolfed down cold food that was made to be hot. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. Still, there were boundaries and he would be even more horrified if she had no qualms with eating mouldy sustenance.

Shaking the image out of his head, the male pushed the door open to the small detached cabin that was just big enough for them to use as a training ground. Dark brows furrowed over his tawny eyes as he walked inside. The room was pitch black, everything drowned in the darkness of the room. His breathing was louder, his footsteps soft as he wondered why it was so dark. There were curtains closed over the windows, blocking the moonlight out. He could hear voices, hissing. Reaching for the switch that lit up the room, the tawny male tugged on the string.

The lights flickered for a few seconds before light eyes widened at the sight before him. There she was and there he was; Eren, his face inches from the Asian girl's rosy lips. They were both tangled in their 3DMG, but they didn't look to be making any move to get out of it now that they had noticed the light was suddenly on.

Jean blinked.

They didn't even notice him standing there, staring at them; slack jawed and wide eyed - until he had practically yelped at their position. Both of their heads whirled around to face him, black and brown hair slapping each other. They both looked flustered; a crimson shade coloured both of their cheeks, both donning swollen and bruised lips. All the tawny eyed boy could do was stare - forlornly, in shock and confusion. Well, Connie was right when Jean said he now had some real competition. There wasn't much competition, anyway, when he knew that Mikasa would never choose him; still, he felt his heart give a pang against his rib cage.

The three of them all stared at each other for what seemed like hours before Jean's footsteps hurried away, rushing outside. Snickering came from inside the training grounds; aggravating him. Jean sighed, shaking his head and making his way back to the main cabin. He would tell Levi where they were, but not what they were doing. No way he was reiterating what he saw.

It was not a good day for Jean Kirstein.


	10. Love Game

**Title**: _Love Game_

**Summary**: _"you guys are so obvious!"_

**A/N**: _I don't if this is what that anon wanted when they sent me this but uh... Yeah. Got a prompt? Send me one on my tumblr at_, ackerqueen.

* * *

It's obvious for all of them. They both steadily begin to display more affection to each other than normal, it's even more obvious for their blond childhood friend. Something must have happened between them to be more relaxed each other than usual. The blond was adamant in finding out what exactly had been exchanged between his childhood friends. Ocean blue eyes watched the two of them from his designated sitting place. They had been spending more and more time together, always beside each other and Eren seemed to be less tense about Mikasa's protectiveness. Maybe he had finally realised how she felt, why she was so protective; and, perhaps, his own, too.

_Took you guys long enough_, was all the blond could think right now as he shuffled his way to the boys' bedrooms.

He could hear the girls conversation once everyone else had piped down and fallen asleep.

Armin knows that engaging in girl talk has never been a favourable past time of Mikasa's, but she can't avoid it now that she only shares a room with _two _of them. Everyone else is asleep in his room, so it's easy for him to listen to the hushed conversation of the three girl's in their room. A bubbly, giggling sound reaches his ears and he knows it's quite obviously Sasha. He can hear Mikasa's air-like voice, fumbling with her words. Armin imagines her blushing, and he can't help but giggle himself as he turns to look over at Eren. Shaking his head at them both, the boy lays down to sleep.

* * *

There are ten million reasons Mikasa can tell you _why _she hates staying up late with the girls, but there is one that she _really _hates. The topic of love and marriage. The Asian has Sasha's wishes imprinted on her memory. After this is all over; she wants to get married and live in the mountains as a hunter, she wants to be able to hunt all she wants and after this war, she'll be able to because they will have plenty of room for livestock. As much as Mikasa wants to take back the land that was once theirs, just so she can have a peaceful life, she can't help but feel her wishes are a little idealistic. Then again, the brunette did admit to that.

Historia's was much less so, admitting that she had no idea what she was going to do when the war was over, but Mikasa felt she only didn't know the answer because Ymir wasn't here. Finally, the inevitable happened; they turned to look at Mikasa. Dark eyes blinked at them. A pair of calming sky blues and soft, caramel eyes turned to look at the dark girl.

Mikasa blinked.

"What?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"What do you want to do when all of this is over?" Historia asked, stating it plainly; almost melancholic, but Mikasa ignored that.

"Uh," she began. The Asian had always known what she'd wanted to do; get married or see the world with Eren and Armin - whichever one came first, settle down somewhere; preferably, the mountains, she had always wanted to live in the mountains again. Just not cut off from civilisation like she and her parents used to live. Maybe start a family, continue on her race but Mikasa knew it all sounded too much like wishful thinking to come true.

"Ooh, don't tell me!" Sasha crooned, making the two other girls tilt their heads at her. "You want to get married and have kids, _with a certain someone_."

"Sorry, I'm confused," Mikasa admitted, even though she wasn't really. She knew _exactly _who they were talking about and she couldn't fight the blood rushing to her cheeks. Little did they know, that they had had this conversation before, too but in a private place. Like, the training grounds where they didn't really go to train. Jean had ran into them once and, luckily for them, he hadn't made any move to report them to anyone.

"I'm talking about _Eren_, Mikasa," Sasha responded, a stupid grin stuck on her face. Mikasa's blush deepened even further, which only prompted Sasha to giggle.

"I - I don't know what y - you're talking a - about," the raven lied, which only made her two fellow females giggle even more.

"Oh, please," Sasha laughed, "you two are so obvious!"

"I swear, if you brats don't stop talking about your female hormones and go to fucking sleep, I will give the three of you extra cleaning chores for a _month_," travelled Captain Levi's aggravated voice. As the two other girls groaned and slid into their beds to fall asleep, Mikasa found herself silently thanking her superior for once.

* * *

Armin, again, finds himself watching the two and if he's not mistaken he once saw them holding hands, but quickly retracted them once he came into the room. An eyebrow was raised as he eyed his best friends, looking as if they were just two friends that were hanging out in a room together when Armin knew, _he knew_ they were so much more than that.

"Don't mind me," the blond boy chirped, reaching into the closet behind them for the cleaning supplies. Of course they would mind him, what a silly concept to say, but really; he wished they would kiss already. Or maybe they already had and no one told him about it. Maybe their relationship was a secret. That had to be it. Armin rolled his eyes, nearly laughing at his childhood friends.

The next day, it was only the two of them awake and Eren decided to take advantage of that matter. He leans down to plant a kiss on the Asian's lips, without realising that his comrades had awoken straight after him. They both freeze once he hears an excited squeal behind him, just to see Armin practically bouncing around like a squirrel on caffeine.

Mikasa blinks.

Eren's slack jawed.

But no one is more horrified than Jean is.


	11. Armin

**Title**: _Armin_

**Summary**: _Eren and Mikasa are married with two kids and are naming their third_

**A/N**: _This could be a sequel to "We Won" which would be Chapter 3 or 4, I think uvu. I also wanted to make this longer because eremika babies buuut... I also want aruani babies? and french fries babies? ( that's jeansasha xD ) and everyone is dead? so, like, in a parallel universe; we have a different ending...or it's an AU_

* * *

The war seemed like a distant memory to the two young adults as a bronze hand sweeps away matted raven hair stuck to his wife's pale forehead. Sweat glistens on her whole form, but she is smiling as she looks down at the small baby boy in her arms. His eyes are the exact colour of his mother's, his dark brown hair in small tufts. They've done this twice before, but this is their family growing and each time it is wonderful. Wrapping an arm around the Asian woman's shoulders, Eren smiles down at his son. Mikasa's smile is wide, her stoic face almost completely wiped off now that the war was over. She fixes the bundled sheets on the small baby, cradling him close to her chest.

"What should we name him?" Eren asked. Couples usually already had names picked out, but the two of them liked to wait until their children were born. He remembers when Akari was born. Her name was almost instant, the name of her mother since their last baby had been the name of his mother. He had said it was beautiful, almost as much as she was.

Although, Carla and Akari kept him up at night at and more so than usual when Mikasa fell pregnant again.

"I was thinking we could name him..." the raven trailed off, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Dark brows furrowed over his light eyes as he took the ethereal but tenacious hand of the woman, squeezing it lightly to assure her. She gave him a weak smile before looking back down at the bundle.

"I was thinking we could name him Armin," she finished, mumbling it. Eren tenses at the name of his best friend, their best friend. Images flash through his mind; their final battle, what he did to save them, the blood, his fury, the aftermath...

He suddenly became their _dead _best friend.

Noticing his tenseness, Mikasa furrows her brows over her charcoal eyes. Maybe she shouldn't have brough it up, named him something different. It was painful for her, too, but Eren seemed to be tense just at the mention of his name. It was understandable, she hadn't watched him die but he had. Even if he was in titan form, he still saw everything. Her vision was too blurred from the impact of her fall to see what really happened, but by the look on Eren's face once he regained his memories of what happened; she had a feeling she didn't want to know.

A pale appendage rested on his arm, slender digits gripping gently.

"Eren, we don't have to -" she began, but was quickly interrupted by him.

"No, it's okay," he replies gently, flashing a smile her way as he looks to the sleeping baby in her arms. "It's a perfect name."

He's sure Armin would be happy with it, too; wherever he is.


	12. Scar

**Title**: _Scar_

**Summary**: _Tanned and calloused fingertips sweep away ebony hair that hangs over a wound cut in the flesh of porcelain skin.__  
_

_This wasn't a prompt, I just really wanted to write this. Especially after I was talking about it with a friend. I have two prompts to write, though. I might be slow, but I will get them done ( maybe, sometimes if I get overwhelmed I delete them ). If you want to send me one, send me one on my tumblr at_, ackerqueen.

* * *

The room is dark, rain gently patters on the windows as storm clouds roll in from the skies. Thunder sounds as hot and cold clash, creating friction in the skies that elicits a spark to strike the Earth and make something so beautiful but dangerous. The ground burned and left ash behind once the flame died out as the water killed it, the smell of smoke lingering in the air as if a candle had been blown out only moments ago. The smoke filled room held two teenagers; two teenage soldiers with war chiseled minds and bruised and broken bodies that were turned to steel in fire and blood - sitting on a bed, the white sheets crumpled from the two of them sitting on them.

Tanned and calloused fingertips sweep away ebony hair that hangs over a wound cut in the flesh of porcelain skin that belonged to an Asian girl staring at him before her shadowed eyes lowered to stare at her hands. His fingertips brushed across the scar permanently imprinted on her face, given to her by the man who should have been nothing but protective over her. The wound itself was one thing; what it reminded him of was another. Her death would have also been one thing, to be the cause of it - certainly, another thing. The guilt would eat him alive until his very soul was nothing but a black hole; as bitter as a freshly squeezed lemon, as dark as the night and as empty as a hollow tree.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, quiet as a Summer's night where a breeze is gentle and the sky is light as his finger still brush across her skin, his forehead resting against her own as her rosy lips part in surprise at the unexpected apology for something that happened a time ago; it felt like years, but the scar still arose feelings in the pit of his stomach that made it plummet down as he wondered: what if he had succeeded, just to be told that he had killed her? He couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

Dark eyes watched him, his eyes pensive as they stared forlornly at the slash that he seemed to be fixated with, and not for a good reason. Slender digits folded around his wrist as his thumb still seemed to ghost across her cheek; she wondered if he was doing of it his own accord now, or his mind put it into a rhythm like a song on a violin. Her breathing was shallow, unsteady as his other hand cupped the other side of her face, soft locks of raven hair pressed into her neck and threaded through his fingers.

"They were all right. I am a monster," he insinuated. His voice was quiet, barely heard but she heard it all the same. Her eyes hardened at his words. No, monsters lived under beds and came in the night to steal away your dreams and replace them with the terrors of the night that only fire could burn away. Monsters lived in attics, in the shadows, hiding in the twines of the cobwebs. Monsters lived in cupboards, living to scare little children. They hid in the back, ready to grab a child's wrist and pull them into darkness. She knew monsters, they had come for her, once, and he was hardly one of them.

"No," she stated, simply, harshly. She pulled on his wrist, lowering his hand from her face. Ivory appendages cupped both sides of his face, her own thumbs brushing across his cheeks in an attempt to comfort him. His eyes remained lowered from her face, still filled with the same melancholic look he had moments prior. She hated that look on him, that look of guilt. That look of pure shame in himself.

"Eren, look at me," she muttered, desperate to see his face. Reluctantly, he moved his eyes up to meet hers. She still held his face in her face in her hands as she pressed their foreheads closer together, still keeping eye contact with the boy in front of her. That's what he is. He's just a boy, being forced to carry the weight of the world and it's fate on his back. He was no monster, but merely a child forced to grow up too fast. They both were, and they both knew the horrors of the world. They had seen them together, they had cried together, they had laughed together and they had lived together and so, she would do her best to make sure that they died together.

"You're _not _a monster," the raven stated it firmly, running her fingers through his soft hair, still attempting to comfort him, to show him that she wasn't afraid to be close to him; that he could destroy buildings, burn cities to the ground, create a blood bath on clean towns - and she would still be by his side because she loved him. Despite anything and everything, she would love him and if there was a place for her in the afterlife, she would love him there, too.

"Trust me," she began, moving her hands from his face to take his in her own, "I've met monsters, and you're nothing like them."

"Mikasa..." he began, trailing and was cut off when her lips were placed gently against his to hush him. He placed his hand at the back of her head, tangling her silky hair in his fingers before she pulled away. Words weren't needed, silence was their friend as there was nothing that needed to be said. He knew what she meant, and she knew that he knew it. Strong arms wrapped around her, burying his head into the crook of her neck and inhaling the sweet scent that he had become so familiar with. His lips were placed against the pallid skin of her flesh, the warmth of her letting him know she was alive and here, with him. Her closeness letting him know that she wasn't afraid of him after everything he had done and she had seen; that she would always be a stable thing in his life.

"Thank you."


End file.
